Punto Principal
by Pepper Blueberry
Summary: Él ha descubierto que ella ya no es solo su amiga, es la chica de sus sueños, su madre le dará una tunda y su hermana se reirá en su cara, todo por haberse enamorado de una bruja. KibaxOC, Universo Alterno, One-shot. //Edit!//


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y todo lo relacionado a el, no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si no le perteneciese, Naruto seria la cosa más bizarra y liada del mundo, y el NaruHina seria canon, igual que el NejiTen... ¡¡Y habría muchas escenas indecentes!! X3

_**Advertencia:**_ Universo Alterno. ¿Romanticismo exagerado? ¿OOC? ¿OC?

**·**

**.**

**.**

**Punto Principal**

_"Tanto esfuerzo valía la pena"_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Seguramente ella le mataría, pero…_ tanto esfuerzo valía la pena_

Eran ya las diez de la noche, no era nada educado tirar piedras a una ventana a esas horas, pero el lo hacia, porque deseaba verla y sobretodo, hablar con ella. Las calles de la ciudad de Tokio estaban a rebosar de gente, aun para ser lunes primer día laboral, en contraste con el resto de la ciudad, aquel conjunto residencial se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

Miro con desespero la ventana atacada, resguardada de las luces de la calle por una cortina morada, el pensamiento de que ella no le había escuchado cruzo su mente, su parte racional hablo entonces "_Huye ahora que puedes_" le dijo, pero el siguió allí, igual de tonto que siempre.

Tiro otra piedra.

La ventana entonces fue abierta, lentamente como la abriría una persona llena de pachorra, por ella se asomo la cabeza de una despeinada pelinegra, el sonrió enormemente y su sonrisa no vacilo, cuando ella alzo su cabeza enfocando su vista en el, su mirada cargada de molestia y cerrando la ventana de un golpe.

Eran las diez de la noche y hacia un frío tremendo, mitad de noviembre, el invierno estaba a unos escasos pasos.

Acomodo su chaqueta de cuero negro, mientras observaba ilusionado la puerta de la casa, él estaba parado en el lado izquierdo del jardín trasero, seguramente si la dueña de casa lo viera allí le daría una buena tunda por violar propiedad privada y sobre todo por dañar su precioso césped_.._.

Su sonrisa se amplio enormemente cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

Era conciente de que su rostro, tenía un enorme parecido al de un idiota, _no le importo ni un poquito_.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, al verla caminando hacia el, con su ceño fruncido y su pijama de vaquitas, que ondeaba graciosamente por culpa de la suave ventisca, que comenzaba a azotar en aquel momento. Su cerebro no pudo evitar compararla con una niña, una niña de dieciséis años.

_Una niña a la que el adoraba sin descanso._

-Y bien, ¿Me dirás que quieres?

Esa voz tan dulce e infantil cargada de autoritarismo, le hizo estremecer. No ella no era siempre así, había excepciones por supuesto, ella sabia lo que quería, y sin embargo era indecisa, ella era valiente, pero su timidez la derrotaba; era inteligente, pero tan terca que llegaba a exasperar.

Sus pros y sus contras, todo eso a él le encantaba.

Ya no sabía que había sido en lo primero en que se había fijado. Sí en su lindo rostro de niña inocente, con un hermoso cuerpo de mujer, o en su carácter fuerte y autoritario, por el cual se había ganado el calificativo de 'Kana la bruja' entre sus compañeros de clase.

Al principio, ella le había recordado a su madre, con la diferencia de que su madre no tenia ningún parecido con una chiquilla inocente, su madre era una mandona, una gruñona y una inconformista.

"_Ella también lo es..._" repitió su parte racional.

Dicen que los hombres buscan mujeres que se parezcan a sus madres.

Y ella tenia un parecido increíble con la suya.

-Yo… yo tan solo quería hablar contigo.

Se maldijo mentalmente, había sonado tan cobarde, vamos ese no era el, el no podía sonar indeciso frente a una chica de buenas a primeras, porque el era un cazador nato, un casanova, un experto con las mujeres, ¡Claro que si!…

Lo que sucedía es que no todas las chicas eran iguales, no todas querían las mismas cosas, y no todas le hacían caso, porque aunque le doliera afirmarlo, el era bastante fanfarrón, pero también era extrovertido y eso le ayudaba…

"_Sigue engañándote fanfarrón..._"

Existían muchos tipos de chicas en el planeta, cada una más complicada que la otra, estaban las fáciles, las inocentes, las despistadas, las bromistas, las lanzadas, las oportunistas, las serias, las tradicionales, las que parecían chicos y las difíciles…

Y ella era la chica difícil.

_Ella era su debilidad_.

-¡Entonces habla ya!- dijo fuertemente ella, su chillona voz formo un eco por el jardín.

No le importaba que ella le gritara, le golpeara y le diera ordenes a cada momento, porque eso lo hacia feliz.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña puertecilla que comunicaba el jardín frontal con el trasero, tenia un pequeño cerrojo, que momentos atrás el hábilmente había violado, tampoco le importaba si los padres de ella le descubrían, seguramente tendría que pasar la noche en la comisaría local.

Y a la mañana siguiente, su madre, _Tsume_, le daría la tunda de su vida, por andar metiéndose en problemas; y su hermana, _Hana_, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse de el, por haberse enamorado de 'Kana la bruja', porque hasta ella la conocía…

_Tanto esfuerzo valía la pena_.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- ahora su voz había dejado de sonar molesta, ahora tenia un gramo de sarcasmo que la hacia sonar más adulta.

Giro su rostro y sonrío como solo el lo sabia hacer, de una manera que recordaba a un perro.

La vio vacilar un instante, el rostro de ella con una mueca inconforme, tuvo miedo de que ella se arrepintiera, como varias veces lo había hecho antes.

Porque no era la primera vez que tiraba piedras a su ventana, tampoco era la primera vez que la buscaba a aquellas horas para hablar, y tampoco seria la primera vez que ella se negaba a hablar con el y regresaba a su habitación.

-Kaname, por favor...- hablo por segunda vez en la noche, usando esta vez el nombre de ella, su voz sonaba ronca, quizás por no haber echo un buen uso de ella.

No funcionaba siempre, pero en el fondo, él sabia que ella no se resistía a su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, esa que también sabia interpretar, porque el sabía hacerla a la perfección, no por nada su mejor amigo era un perro...

La pelinegra sonrió divertida, mientras se preparaba para dar su veredicto.

-Tan solo si me das tu chaqueta... Kiba-_chan_- replico ella sacando burlonamente su lengua.

El entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, detestaba cuando usaba ese mote, pero si no quedaba de otra, comenzaría a quitarse su chaqueta, su chaqueta favorita... _solo para dársela a ella._

Pasaría frío, si que lo haría.

Pescaría la gripe del siglo, si que lo haría.

Pero indiscutiblemente, _tanto esfuerzo valía la pena_.

Porque quizás esa noche, si se animaría a decirle, a 'Kana la bruja' la que los rechazaba a todos, la que era tan borde que alejaba hasta a el más tonto de sus pretendientes, lo que había planeado decirle desde el instante en que se había dado cuenta, que para el, ella no era como las demás.

No era solo amistad lo que sentía por ella...

-Vamos entonces 'Kana la bruja'.

-¡¡Hey Inuzuka!!

·

.

·

.

**Notas de Tsubawaki:**

Mi primer one-shot de Naruto, ¡Oh, Kami-sama! Que emocionada estoy, esto estaba rondando en mi mente desde hace rato, me dije: "_Deja la flojera, flojaaa, transcríbelo de una vez… que se te olvida_"... y tachan, así nació.

Kiba es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y Kaname, es mi OC por excelencia, mi niña adorada que hasta podría llegar a ser mi Mary Sue, he tenido el cuidado suficiente para que eso no sea realidad.

Algo curioso, yo no soy buena poniéndole nombres a las cosas, el nombre de el fic viene del significado de… A que no adivinan... Es que me siento muy obvia, Kaname: Punto principal, es un significado algo soso, no se preferiría algo más, algo que atrajera la atención del público, que provocara ganas de leerlo, pero por el momento, ese significado me convenció.

Besos n.n  
Tsubawaki-chan.

**PD:** _Un review me vendría bastante bien... y una critica constructiva y/o sugerencia también._

_**Edit:** Pequeños arreglos en la presentación, nada importante en realidad... Y preferí dejarlo como One-shot._


End file.
